Breaking the Rules
by analine
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Golden Pair fluff. There are rules to follow during school and during tennis matches... (OishiEiji, shounen-ai)


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis._

_**A/N: **First off, thanks to Asty for the beta! I tried to write this with no angst, but I'm told it creeps in there anyway…;) It's all Eiji's POV, my first attempt at writing in first person. I hope you enjoy it. :) _

**Breaking the Rules**

The sun is hot this morning, and everyone is sweating, even though practice hasn't officially started yet. I'm standing next to Fuji, bouncing on the back of my heels, but I barely notice the heat because my attention is somewhere else, as usual.

Just listening to Oishi's voice as he lays out the morning's schedule, and my heart already feels like it could jump out of my chest. I'm practically quivering at the sensation, and I hope no one notices, because when we're at tennis practice I have to behave, or so I'm told. I'm feeling so jittery though - I can't help but wonder how obvious I'm being.

After all, there are rules to follow during school and during tennis matches. I can practically hear Oishi's voice in my head reminding me of how bad it would be for the team, if they knew about us. It would be distracting for Oishi too, as vice captain, and even though I know this is true… sometimes I still feel like I can barely contain myself around him. I know it's silly, but even on normal days, sometimes I just want his attention so badly I can't concentrate on anything else.

Still, I rarely even think about breaking the rules, because Oishi keeps me pretty happy most of the time. It really doesn't take much; a slight touch, or glance is usually all I need to set my mind at ease, and I know that it's probably due to these interventions of Oishi's that my record has remained so good for so long.

Right now I'm feeling so tightly wound though, I really don't know how long I'll be able to last.

Oishi promised he would ask if I could come along next time, but this weekend Oishi's family took a trip to a hot spring resort, and I was not included. Now that it's Monday, Oishi is back, but I haven't been alone with him in two whole days, and so I'm just… anxious, I guess.

And I think the rest of the team thinks we're fighting or something, because we're both acting kind of strange around each other, but it can't be helped. Fuji knows what's going on, but Momo looks worried, and Tezuka keeps staring at Oishi, looking like he wants to ask him what's wrong. Being Tezuka though I'm sure he won't ask, which is good, because Oishi always gets flustered when someone asks about us, even if it's Tezuka, who probably knows everything anyway. Either way, I can't look at Oishi right now, and I've noticed that he's been keeping his distance from me this morning too.

I'm really not worried though, because I'm sure that Oishi is just concentrating, like I am, on getting through this morning practice. Because the sooner this practice is over, the sooner school will start, and the sooner classes start, the sooner they'll be over, and then after Oishi's student council meeting, then, finally we'll get to walk home together, and then… I can feel my face getting warm just thinking about it, and I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the inappropriate thoughts I'm having.

I've almost succeeded when I feel a familiar shadow come up just behind me, so close I can feel his warmth, and before I know it beads of sweat are popping up on my face, and my skin's feeling all prickly and I realize that practically the whole team is looking at me. Fuji is smiling, but everyone else looks concerned. And then Oishi touches my shoulder, and I feel my eyes clouding over, as a strange sensation washes over me. As always, I can feel traces of Oishi's energy and support through his touch, and at first I'm relieved because I feel like I've been waiting forever, just to feel this again, but…

I'm confused after a second, because all of the sudden I'm feeling really dizzy, and while I know Oishi has the ability to take my breath away, this feels like something different. I wonder briefly if I actually might be about to pass out. Come to think of it, I didn't eat anything this morning… And the sun _is_ really hot… I'm thinking these things, but somehow they're not adding up, and I'm getting a little scared, because I really don't like feeling this way.

Then I feel protective arms around me, and before I know it, Oishi is helping me off the court. I still can't really figure out what's going on, but I don't feel like thinking anymore, so I just let go. I know that Oishi will take care of everything, and that as long as he's here, there's nothing to be afraid of.

His body is warm, and I can feel the heat radiating onto my cheek, and clinging there as he leads me over to the nearest bench. I didn't realize it before but my legs seem heavy, and it feels really good to sit down. Oishi is crouching in front of me, telling me to breathe, and replacing my racket with what I recognize as his water bottle. I take a few small sips, and as the cool liquid slides down my throat, I look down at Oishi, surprised that he's still hovering so close to me. Even though everyone is watching, he sits down on the bench next to me, so close that our legs are touching, and places his hand on my back. Then he asks me how I feel in a low voice and if I want to get up, or stay here…

I'm distracted by Oishi being so close all the sudden, and when I don't respond, I hear him say to Tezuka and Ryusaki-sensei that he's taking me to the nurse but his voice sounds strange and far away. I'm still trying to process what's going on, and I turn to him, confused.

"N…nurse? But I'm not sick…" I look up at him as we stand, and his eyes are dark and serious.

"Eiji, you almost passed out on the court. We're going to the nurse. Did you eat this morning?"

I swallow hard, feeling a little guilty about this, since he seems so concerned. "Well… that's because…"

I hear him sigh as he tightens his grip around my waist.

"What am I going to do with you?"

I can feel him smiling down at me now, and I find myself laughing despite still feeling a little strange. I'm not quite myself yet, but if nothing else, my anxiety is quickly being replaced with the warm glow that only Oishi can draw from me, and so I'm sure I'll be fine.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the school, the halls are empty because it's still early. In fact, the nurse's office isn't even open yet, and so we sit down on the bench outside the closed door.

Oishi is looking at me, questioning me with his eyes, and I blink a few times, still trying to figure out what just happened. I _never _get sick. Not from the sun, or anything, usually. It's weird, and I'm almost embarrassed. I hope that Oishi isn't mad, and that he doesn't think I did this on purpose because I wanted to be alone with him.

"Seriously Eiji, what am I going to do with you?"

Oishi's low, sexy, teasing voice reassures me that everything is ok, and I shiver, as he slides close to me, and places his hand on my leg, just above my knee. My other thoughts vanish with this touch, and all I can think about is how badly I want to be close to him. My senses are heightened and I close my eyes, like I always do when I feel overwhelmed like this.

"I leave you alone for two days," he says, almost in a whisper, before he leans over and kisses my cheek.

I sigh, forgetting for a second that we're in school. I feel my remaining defenses slip away as Oishi's hand creeps further up my leg. My heart is racing, and I know in a second, if he doesn't stop, I'll be all over him. Something is telling me this could be bad though. I can get carried away pretty easily, and even Oishi might not be able to stop me after a certain point. I raise my eyebrows with all the control I can manage, pleading for him to stop, and then it's his turn to sigh. He smiles after a second though, and moves his hand from my leg somewhat reluctantly.

I let out the breath I was holding, and lean backwards on the bench. I stretch my arms above my head, and my legs in front of me, trying to relieve some of the tension I'm feeling, but after a few seconds, I can't help but move a little closer to Oishi. I lean my head on his shoulder, shifting around until I find a comfortable position.

We're quiet for a minute, and then Oishi starts talking, telling me about his weekend with his parents. I'm smiling, my eyes closed, just concentrating on the warmth of his shoulder. My heart calms down as I listen to the rhythm of his voice, and I'm finally able to relax. I'm not dizzy anymore either and I tell Oishi this when he strays from his story to ask me if I'm sure I'm ok.

The nurse arrives after a while, and I'm kind of disappointed, because I liked sitting there snuggled next to Oishi with no one around. He offers to stay with me, but I tell him to go back and finish practice, because I'm afraid Tezuka will get mad otherwise. And I know it will look better, for both of us, if Oishi goes back alone.

He looks at me, smiles, and then tells me he'll meet me after school with a knowing look in his eyes that almost makes my heart skip a beat in anticipation.

After Oishi leaves, the nurse examines me, even though I know I'm fine. She berates me a little for letting myself get dehydrated, and gives me some juice and a few cookies, which I'm really grateful for, because I realize that I'm starving. I never skip breakfast, but I was so wound up this morning that my stomach was practically in knots.

I can't stop thinking about how happy and unexpected it was that I got to be with Oishi a little this morning, even if it was a sort of embarrassing experience. I hope that no one makes fun of me later, but then I figure that even if they did, I wouldn't mind, because it was worth it. I'm sure Oishi would agree…

Sometimes we both need to break the rules a little, I'm thinking, a slight smile spreading on my face as I walk back to the locker room to change before classes start.

**OWARI**

_**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading! Please review? I'm very curious as to how this came off!_ :) 


End file.
